The present invention relates generally to sheet product dispensers, and more particularly to sheet product dispensers adapted for dispensing a selectable number of folded sheet products.
Sheet product dispensers are devices that store and dispense sheet products. The dispensers may be mounted to a surface such as a wall, or may be placed on a horizontal surface such as a counter top. A number of sheet products such as napkins or other folded sheet products may be stacked and stored in the dispenser. Individual sheet products may be removed from the dispenser by a user by, for example, pulling a sheet product through an opening in a faceplate of the sheet product dispenser. Accordingly, sheet products are dispensed via the faceplate in response to a user grasping sheet products through the opening.
While existing sheet product dispensing products are suitable for their intended purpose, application of multiple grasping motions in order to acquire a plurality of sheet products may result in jamming the dispenser, thereby requiring dispenser service. Additionally, excessive force, or rate of force application, may result in unintentional removal of the faceplate, associated dispersal and fouling of the sheet products, and additional dispenser service. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a sheet product dispenser arrangement that overcomes these drawbacks.